


Kiss and Tell

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Finn and Rey talk kissing.  That is all!
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, this is how I felt at the end of ROS. Random kiss when most of your 'relationship' has been trying to kill each other...eh?

Things had finally settled from the wild partying. The manic energy of the Resistance camp had bled down into something vaguely more restrained as the hour had swung past late and back into early again. Finn’s eyes watered with lack of sleep as he picked his way through the hugs and toasts, searching for Rey. Poe’s advice echoed in his head: “just tell her how you feel, buddy!”

His stomach tossed as he came closer to her, guided by some whispering compass into the dark, still, interior of a cargo tent. “Sure,” he muttered. The pilot had made it sound so easy. “Just tell her.”

“Tell who?” Rey’s voice startled him, spiking out at him from the shadows.

“You know, it’s nothing, I’ll just--”

“Finn.” One hand, impossibly strong yet gentle, settled on his biceps. “What do you want to tell me?”

“Guess you don’t need to be tapped into the Force to see that,” he muttered.

“You’re stalling,” she pointed out.

“Rey, I think-- I--” His mouth stopped up; his words failed him. Finn let his eyes close as he swooped in to kiss her. “Rey?” His eyes blinked open as her lithe form was no longer right in front of him.

“Before you—before we--” Rey stopped and centered herself. “IkissedKyloRen”

“What?”

He could dimly see her turn away from him and stalk deeper into the shadows. “I know, I can barely believe it myself.” He could visualize the slump of her shoulders. One hand outstretched as a guide, he moved further in after her.

“No, wait, what did you say? Rey? I just didn’t hear you!”

He caught sight of her again, slumped against a massive container of slightly-expired rations. “Ugh...I. Kissed. Kylo. Ren.” Her head thumped against the durasteel with every word. “I don’t know, it was all very complicated? I had just found out we shared some kind of Force bond, and he sacrificed himself to bring me back to life, and I was cradled in his arms, and it just kind of felt right, and--”

“Sh, Rey,” he crouched, half-kneeling to draw face-to-face with her, silencing her with a simple finger to her lips. “It’s okay. You can kiss who you like.”

Suffice it to say he was not prepared for her mouth to surge up to meet his, and the collision sent them toppling to the side. “Oh, Force, Finn, I really thought that was an invitation. Are you okay?”

“Rey, Rey, I’m fine,” he assured her, pulling her close. “I love you,” he breathed as their lips met.

“Oh, good,” she murmured. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a quick note: I'll be taking part in the February Ficlet Challenge again this year. The Challenge is open to all comers, and more info can be found here: https://februaryficletchallenge.tumblr.com/


End file.
